I'm in love with my best friend
by YumaVY2Fan
Summary: This is another story of two best friends. Natsu is in love with her best friend Lucy since kindergarten but she didn't notice it up until now that they are juniors. Will Lucy ever realize Natsu's feelings for her ?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

This is my first fanfiction :) Hope you like it

* * *

**I'm in love with my best friend **

Chapter 1

_(I' m so stupid not noticing that his in love with me)_

~Lucy's POV~

I was the first day of school of my junior life. I was so happy and contented with my life trust worthy friends and the vice president of the student council. Hibiki Lantis the light brown haired guy that president of the student council that always protected me from strangers that wants to kidnap me , Levy the blue haired girl that been my best friend since freshmen year and supporting me from my decisions for the council. Erza Scarlet the red haired girl that the strongest girl in the school and one of my best friends. Mirajane the white haired girl. Gray Fullbuster the guy known also known as the stripper guy my best pal and Natsu Dragneel he guy that has a killer smile that can make your sad face in to happy again this is the guy that I'm proud to say my best friend.

~Normal POV~

Lucy was sitting quitely listineng to music while writing her novel . The someone hug her from behind and kiss her neck it was Natsu.

"Hi Lucy ! Let's walk home together " he said " Sorry Natsu but I have a meeting" she said removing his arm's from her

"Oh that's fine Maybe next time :( Bye" he said "_what's up with him? " _she thought

Then Gray and Mira Jane walk to Lucy with a concerned look

"Hey Lucy" the two said "Hi you guy! What's up?" Lucy asked

" We want to talk to you about Natsu " Mira said " What about him? " she said turning of his music player

"Do you know Natsu loves you ever since kindergarten ? " gray said "Didn't you notice even a little Lu-chan " Mira said

"No i thought he only think of me as a friend. So get to your the point" Lucy said

"GIVE NATSU A CHANCE !" the two shouted at Lucy

"You know Natsu said to me that he really likes you " gray said

*_flashback*_

_Natsu ran to Gray " Yoh! Gray" said Natsu _

_"yeah" the raven haired boy said " I'm in love with my best friend Lucy but I'm scared that it will ruin are friendship" she pink hair boy said_

_"Oh! that's pretty hard but it worth a try if you really want to be more that friends" he replied _

_"But when the day comes that i have the guts to tell her. I'll confess i swear it" he said smiling__  
_

_"well Good luck" gray said "tnx" Natsu said_

_*End of flash back*_

"I'll think about it" Lucy said " Maybe you should hurry someone might still him from you" gray said

"..." Lucy was silent

Then the two felt

_*flashback*_

_Me and Natsu was walikng home _

_"hey! Luce I want you to say something to you it's really important" he said _

_"what is it ?" said lucy_

_Natsu hold Lucy's hand and said " I...I... like you! so do you like me too?" he said blushing_

_"Of course i like you" said lucy smiling_

_"really?" he said "Of course i like you. your my best friend" she said punching Natsu's arm _

_"Ohh :( " he said . . . ... . . . . _

_*end of flashback*_

"i'm so stupid not noticing that his in love with me " Lucy thought

* * *

Hope you like it ! :)

Sorry if it's short


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own Fairy Tail **

**Hope you like it :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

(part1- Late for school)

~ [Lucy's House] ~

Lucy was doing here H.W. in room. Her room was really big, pink, she have a big bed, a huge closet and a bookshelf. Then suddenly her cell phone rang

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Hi Hibike!" Lucy answered "Lucy I won't be attending tomorrow I'm going to visit my parent. So you're in charge of the paper works"

"Sure. Please take care" Lucy said "I will thank Lucy" said Hibike ending the call

_**CALL ENDED**_

"ahh why can't I say no to him. I don't really like doing paper works (-_-)" shouted Lucy

"But I really like him" she said while hugging her cute white dog Plue

"Puun Puun" said Plue

Lucy notices the clock.

"Oh it's already 9" she put Plue down and headed to her bed ready to sleep

"Good night Plue" she said turn the lamp off

~ {MORNING} ~

The birds were chirping, the sun raised and the warm breeze of morning came. Then somebody opened window and came in.

"_LUCE! Good morning "shouted_ Natsu that made Lucy wake up

"What the hell? Natsu what are you doing in my room?" she said angrily

"I came here to wake you up look at the time Luce" he pointed at the clock

"Ah it's already 7 I'm going to be late" she said rushing to the get her clothes ready

"NATSU! WHY ARE YOU HERE you'll be late if you wait for me" she said

"It's okey with. Will both me punish at the same time" he said smiling

" . . .. .. Thanks" she said blushing _his so nice_

"So Luce I'll cook you breakfast " he said walking to the kitchen

"Sure" she said rushing to the bathroom

Then after 5 minutes Lucy was finished and walk to the kitchen. She saw Natsu sitting on a chair waiting for her. Natsu handed over the scrambled egg that is burned.

"Luce I made you a scrambled egg" he said while Lucy about to sit

"Are you sure this is a egg Natsu?" she said while poking the egg

"Come on Luce eat it up" he said with looking at Natsu with a puppy dog eyes

Lucy can't reject when his looking at her with a puppy dog eyes "sure"

Then Lucy ate it.

"How does it taste?" he said picking of the plate

"It…..it's good" she said _it's disgusting but very nice of him to cook for me _

He grabs Lucy's hand "Come on Luce will be late for school" he said

"Yeah Let's go" then they ran out to the house

~ {Hall way} ~

"come on Lucy were all most there" he said

"Wait Natsu I'm so tired" she said

Natsu let go of his hand "Okay "he said then they rest

Lucy was about to start running down the stairs put she slip, fall down the stairs and hit her head

"Naaatssuu" she screamed "Luucee" then Natsu caught her before that happens.

"Caught ya" he said "Natsu" she hugged Natsu so tightly

"Lucy are you alright?" he hugged her back "yeah thanks Natsu"

Then they notice that they were hugging to long.

"s. . .sorry about that" he said blushing "It's fine" she said

"Oh my gosh were totally late" Then they ran to their classroom

* * *

Hope you like it :) sorry if there is many misspelled words and wrong grammar because i'm going somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you like this :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Part 2- late for school)

_~Normal POV~_

Lucy and Natsu arrived at their classroom really exhausted. Then there teacher Mr. Happy notice them.

"Aye _Lucy! Natsu! _WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Happy shouted

"I'm really sorry It's my entire fau-"Lucy was cut when Natsu said" No It's all my fault Sir I woke up late and Lucy just woke me up" He said

"So as a punishment jog around the whole school 30 times Aye" Happy said

Lucy whispered _"Natsu why did you lie?"_

"I just want to work out eh" he whispered back and jogged out of the classroom

" _what the hell Natsu you're making me like you more than a friend"_ she thought

"Aye! Lucy please takes a sit" he said pointing at her sit

"Yes sir" she replied

_[After 5 minutes]_

Levy, Erza and Gray came to Lucy.

"Hi Lu-Chan I want to return the book I borrowed last month" Levy said she handed it over to Lucy

"Lucy this is the paper work that Hibike felt us" Erza said as she handed it over to Lucy

"Okay what else do you want? "She said

"_**WHAT THE HECK GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON"**_she screamed at him

"Ah when did this happen" gray said while he look for his uniform

"So Lu-chan what do you think of Natsu? I heard that he likes you ever since kindergarten" levy teased her

"His my Best friend" she said

"Really?" Erza said "kind of but ever since Gray and Mira Jane talk to me about Natsu I really notice that he really cares for me"

" What are you what are you planning?" Erza said

"Sorry but I don't really have time for thinking such things and I have to concentrate on my job doing my obligation while Hibike is gone" she replied

" Oh but make sure that you're not going to regret it Lucy" Erza said walking way "See ya Lucy I'm going to help gray find his shirt"

" _.. . .. Regret..." she thought. _Then levy sit beside her and they talk about the novel that Lucy was making.

**[4th period~]**

~Lucy's POV~

I was waiting for Natsu to come. Then after 5 minutes my long wait was over. He walked towards me and sits beside her.

"Hi Natsu" she said to Natsu

"Hey Lucy" he replied

"Are you okey?" I asked really concern

"I'm fine Luce" he smiled

Then the teacher came in Ms. Evergreen. She was really a strict teacher student that didn't make their assignments, forgotten to bring their books, notebook and etc with be punished by her. I'm really scared of her.

"Class take out your books" she said that made my entire classmate terrified

As I opened my bag I notice my book wasn't there I forgot it

"_No no no this can't be happening I forgot my book :0_" I panicked the Natsu notice

"Lucy what's the problem?" he said "Natsu I forgot my book" she said

Then Natsu gave his book to me I was shocked "No Natsu" I said and suddenly stand up and said " I didn't bring my book"

Then Ms. Evergreen looks at him "So you didn't bring your book so you know what's going to happen Dragneel" she said "Yes Ms. Evergreen " then he walk in front of the entire class

"_What the hell Natsu? You don't deserve this I so stupid not bringing my book. Natsu I'm sorry" she said to herself _

Then our teacher spanks Natsu with a Stick. Then some of my classmates laugh at him. Natsu didn't make any noise I while she was hitting Natsu. I keep saying to myself not to cry. Then after a minute our teacher stopped and she ordered Natsu get out of are classroom. Natsu smile to me before he got out.

After our class I was the first one to come out of are classroom. Then I saw Natsu, I suddenly hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Natsu I'm sorry" I said "What are you saying I had a work out and made our classmate laugh" he smiled.

I buried my face on his chest, I cried and I started hitting his chest "Na..Natsu please don't do that again please"

"Luce it's alright" he said while he stroke my hair and I continue to cry

"Thank you Natsu you're such a good friend" I said to him

Then Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira and the others came to us and asked I Natsu was fine. Then they look us shocked.

"Hey Ash Brain how long are you planning to hug Lucy" he said letting go of me

"What did you say stripper?" Natsu said then the two start fighting. While everybody laugh

_I HOPE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND HAPPY LIKE THIS! _

_~Natsu's POV~_

_I was holding Lucy in my arms. I was really happy that time having the girl of your dreams in my arms I feel that I can die now. I'm happy being with her I'll do anything for her just to have your attention and to keep her safe. I promise to always be here for you. If you only knew what I feel about you you'll understand me Lucy because I love ever since I meet you. . . . . . . . I wish I can say this to you someday _

Then me and Lucy walk home together like always . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Please review my chapter :) I hope you like it

Next Chapter 4 : Hibike returns but Lucy will be surprised to see what he brought back . . . . . .


	4. Yoh : I'm back

Hey :)

sorry for not updating anymore coz i can't open my account the following days but you can assume that I will be updating once a week now that i'am can open my account again :P . . . . .

I'm back...**.YEHEY . . . . . .Go NaLu **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Hibike's return

~Lucy P.O.V.~

It was Monday again and the day Hibike will return.

*_Flashback*_

_I went to school really knowing that it was the day that Hibike return from his visit. I was the first person who arrived. I seated at my chair smiling waiting for him to show up at the door. Then my long wait was over he arrived . . . . . . . . . . . shock . . . . . . he came with a girl with long green hair and has a nice body (she's Karen Lilika, sorry if you don't like the pairing __)_

_Hibike introduce the green haired girl " everyone I would like you to meet Karen Lilika my Fiancée"_

_I was so shocked and like something stab me really hard. But I wasn't the only one shocked Levy accidently dropped her books , Cana spitted her drink , Jet and Droy's mouth was wide open. Mira and Lissana scream like a fan girls. Loke ran out of the classroom don't know why, Gray and Erza was confused but the only one that was different was Natsu .He look at me with a worried expression._

_I was his introducing her to everyone while my eyes started forming. _

_Levy came to me and said "You should go Lucy" _

_*end of flashback*_

Lucy was looking while tears were falling

Lucy thought _I'm so stupid to fall for him. . .stupid . . . stupid—_

The suddenly someone grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her.

It was Natsu

"Hey! Luce. How are you?" he said

"Fine" she replied

"No you're not, you suck at lies"

" . . . ." she looked down

Natsu looked at her and had a bright idea how to cheer her up

"Yoh Luce. I want to take you somewhere " he grabbed her and ran out of the school

_**To be continued. . . .**_

Chapter 5-Where will Natsu take Lucy?

Whoo! Sorry it short :P I having writer's block recently . .. .. hope ya like it


End file.
